


The Love Within Evil

by Fireblast



Series: The Evil Within [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dofia, F/F, MEVIE, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblast/pseuds/Fireblast
Summary: Mal and Evie have been friends for a long time, despite the fact that they didn't get along with each other at first. What if their friendship started growing into something more and they are afraid to admit it? How would they react and will their love for each other become stronger every day that passes?





	1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story!

Evie looked out the window of their room in awe, "It's still incredible that we, of all people in the Isle of the Lost, were chosen to live here in Auradon!"

"Evie, we've been here for over a year, get over it," Mal chuckled as she scooted herself so she would be sitting next to Evie, staring outside.

Mal slowly rested her head onto Evie's shoulder, letting her eyes fall. She reacted to it and put her head onto Mal's, as they stared off in silence.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Mal," she said as she bumped her shoulder.

Mal taunted, "Well your so boring that I can't stay awake,"

"I know someone who's not boring,"

"Who?"

"Prince Ben," Evie taunted

"Stop it E," Mal glared at her, "I don't even know if I like him that much,"

"A whole year of dating and love is still unknown?"

Mal gazed off, "So you're saying you extremely like Doug? You've been with him for almost as long as I've been with Ben,"

She caught Evie there not knowing how to respond.

"What cat got your tongue?" Mal joked, "I see, it's fine to make fun of me isn't it,"

"No, the dragon got my tongue instead,"

"Haha, very funny E," Mal thought a bit, "But seriously are you and Doug happy together?"

"Don't worry Mal, he and I are ok. I do like him, he's sweet, kind, and considerate. What about you and Ben?"

"Oh we're great, I mean he introduced strawberries to me. Couldn't be more thankful."

As they were talking they heard a loud knock on the door. Gazing at each other with a questioned face.

"Mal, did you invite anyone?"

"Um no, I thought you did,"

Another few knocks.

"Girls open up! It's Carlos and Jay," a voice from the other side of the door yelled.

"It's unlocked!" Mal yelled back.

Evie rolled her eyes, "You couldn't have bothered to let us know you were coming?"

Jay spoke, "Mmm, not really,"

Carlos let his eyes focus on Mal, grabbing her attention, "We saw Ben in the hallway, he told me to remind you that you both have an interview with some people in the castle sometime soon,"

"Ugh, I forgot about that," rolling her eyes she looked at Evie.

"Need some help dressing?"

"Yea, you're the one with style remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget. I still remember the way you used to dress,"

"It wasn't that bad,"

Jay retorted, "Yes it was, basically everyone was a mess before Evie helped us,"

"Just show me the dress you picked out Evie,"

"Here you go, I made it myself of course," Evie flipped her hair in overly dramatic sass, "I didn't think you wanted to go overboard but here it is,"

She came out of the closet with a blue dress with sleeves that slowly became flowier the closer it got to the wrists. The dress waved down to the ankles with little gold laces around the dress openings.

Mal remarked, "Looks interesting,"

"Come on, try it on before you judge."

"I also just wanted to come here originally to say how glad I am that we chose good instead of evil," Carlos said with a grunt as Jay threw his arm around his shoulder.

"I know," Mal turned around and walked into the bathroom to put her dress on.

"Need help?" Evie asked as she watched Mal close the door.

Mal retorted, "You know it's not the first time I've put a dress on,"

"Yeah, I am really happy we chose good," Evie agreed, "Plus now we can get me a castle that consists of all of us.

Confused, Carlos asked, "Wait aren't castles extremely expensive?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You have that much money?"

"No, but with my fashion designing we can slowly save up,"

"Hey, I don't mind helping with the cost," Jay joined in.

"I can just imagine sitting on the balcony of it as I look over the incredible blue wat-"

"Hey E?" Mal shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes, Mal?" Evie said with a smirk, already knowing what happened.

"I'm stuck,"

Evie through down a handful of candy in front of Jay and Carlos, "Here's some candy to keep you guys occupied,"

They both launched at it, tackling each other to the ground.

She knocked on the bathroom door, "Safe to come in?"

"As safe as it'll ever be,"

As she walked into the bathroom and looked at Mal she immediately burst out laughing.

Mal stubbornly said, "It's not funny," as a slow grin crept onto her face because of the laughs.

Somehow, Mal's head ended up in the armhole with both of her arms in the head hole. With her hair, all messed up and tangled.

"How?" was the only word Evie managed to get out of her mouth as she tried to settle her laughing.

"I don't know! Just help me get out of this mess," Mal said, letting out a chuckle herself.

"Ok, I'm just going to take it off since there's no way of fixing whatever you did to yourself," Evie commanded, "hands up!

Mal says in distraught, "E! They're already up," earning herself another laugh from the blue-haired girl.

As Evie sees that Mal is starting to panic she stopped joking around, "Ok here," she softly pulled the dress off her. Looking away quickly, "I'm assuming you can figure the rest out.

"I tried that about 3 minutes ago, it doesn't work. Just do it for me E,"

"Ok, just stand still with your arms in a 'Y' shape," Evie instructed as she wrapped the dress around Mal and zipping her up from behind.

"Wow, nice job E,"

Evie snuck a peek at Mal through the mirror, "They'll all love it Mal, but get your hair fixed. I'm sure you can handle that without my help,"

"You're probably right," Mal motioned towards the door.

Just when Evie walked out she thought about it a bit then turned around and spun Mal so she faced the mirror, "Actually, not worth the chance you only have limited time, here face the mirror."

Evie slowly brushed out Mal's hair that because messed up in the dress, "Ow! Evie that wasn't very nice,"

"You're the one with the tangles,"

"You're supposed to be a master of hair and fashion aren't you? So this should be painless,"

"That's not how it works Mal,"

Slowly, once she got all the tangles out of Mal hair, she stroked the purple hair with her fingers to be sure she didn't miss and lumps or bumps. Mal slowly rested her back on Evie's shoulder, being relaxed by the way Evie stroked her hair.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, we still need to curl it,"

Mal grumbled in response and nuzzled deeper into her crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Why are you so tired today? First sitting on the bed and now standing up, some type of magic if you can sleep standing," Evie joked

"No clue, maybe it's because Ben didn't let me drink coffee anymore,"

Evie lightly pushed the tired girl up so she could finish her hair with the curler, "Ok you're done,"

The girls walked out of the bathroom to see the boys still stuffing their face with candy.

"Oh hey, Mal! You look nice," Carlos complimented, still staring at the candy.

"Thanks,"

Jay looked up to look at Mal, "Don't worry! We'll be watching you live on T.V. unless Evie kicks us out!"

"Ok everyone out of the room! I still need to make some dressed," she said as she pushed everyone out of the room. She glanced at Mal who wasn't looking at anything besides the floor as she strode away and towards where she was supposed to go.

"Bye Evie,"

"Hey Mal, good luck," she got a slight nod from Mal.  
____ 

"So Prince Ben, or should we now call you King Ben?" The interview askes.

"I prefer Ben, but officially King Ben would be the correct statement,"

"Let's get right with the questions from the kingdom,"

Mal states, "Ask away, nobodies stopping you," already getting bored with this interview.

"Oh alright, so is it true that you will be letting kids from the Isle of the Lost slowly come to live at Auradon?"

Ben nods, "Yes, that is very true, as you can remember, we started with Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay."

"As you see, some people are not fond of the idea of bringing evil into our land,"

Ben brings Mal's hand into his as he answers, "Yes, I understand that fear is something that some people are responding with. All honesty, I was a bit afraid of Mal at first. But as we all know, I got the last of her evil out of her. So I do not doubt that the other kids from the Isle can be good"

Mal all but scrunched her face at what he said, she'll have to talk about that with him later.

A few more questions were asked by the interviewer, Ben mostly answered all of them except when he specifically asked Mal to answer the questions. In those cases, Mal only gave short answers.

"Ok, the final question to wrap today up with. Are you and Ben truly in love Mal?" the interviewer asks, obviously wanting her to answer it.

Ben looked over and Mal thinking so he stepped in, "Yes, we are very deeply in love," his face showed no hesitation to the answer he stated.

"Is what he said is true Mal?"

"I think I ate something bad, I need to go, see you later Ben,"

"Mal wait-,"

It was too late, Mal ran off and out of the castle going who knows what.

Ben just rubbed his forehead with a long sigh.

Carlos had wide eye shock on his face once he saw what happened, "Jay! Jay come here right now,"

"What Carlos? Don't you see I'm beating the hell out of this guy?" as he swung the drum stick like a mechanical weapon at the T.V. in VR.

"No, seriously come here right now,"

Jay took a closer look at the screen and saw Ben in distress and the interviewer with a worried look, "Oh, this is serious, ok. Um, man where's Mal?"

"We don't know, she just ran off,"

Jay grabbed Carlos by the wrist and ran out of their room.

"Jay! Watch it, where are you going?"

"To Evie of course! That's the first place Mal would go,"

Carlos pointed to his head, "You know, sometimes you're really smart,"

"Only sometimes?"

They bickered across the hall when they were at her room.

Carlos stared at the handle, "should we knock or-"

Jay barges into the door knocking it open, "Evie!"

"My door!"

Jay looked behind him then right back at her, "Who cares? Have you seen Mal?"

"No why?"

Carlos stepped into the room and went closer to Evie, "Wait you mean you didn't see what happened?"

"Once again, no why?"

"She ran away, we have no clue where she is. Our first thought is that she would come to your room. It's been 20 minutes, I mean its 20 minutes but that has to be too long. Dude thought it was too long too, he has his tail between his legs, see? Ok, ok, ok, ok, where could Mal be? Evie hel-"

"Carlos calm down, let's just wait a little bit before we go searching, she might just need time with whatever happened on T.V." Evie trying to be logical while hiding her worries for the sake of Carlos not panicking as much as he already is.

It's been a whole day and Mal hasn't come back.

I hope you liked this beginning, reviews and follows are always appreciated!


	2. My Real Home

Evie watched the window as the sun rose, the same window her and Mal were looking out a day ago. She knew that something was bothering Mal, but was too preoccupied with her dress to ask her what was wrong. She was visibly upset but Evie decided that there was nothing wrong and let her go off to that interview.

The blue-haired girl exited her dorm room after getting dressed and done her makeup. She headed straight to King Ben's office. Lifting her fist to the door she lightly knocked three times. An assistant opened the door for her as she stepped towards Ben who was working on his desk.

She interrupted Ben who was focused on work with a slight cough, "Ben,"

The king seemed flustered as he got up from his desk, "Evie, I wanted to come to look for you. How's Mal doing?"

Evie realized that Ben thought Mal came back to the dorm room, "I'm not sure," she looked up to see Ben's eyes staring at her in confusion, "she didn't come back after whatever happened during the interview,"

"I could've sworn she went to the direction of your dorm,"

"I'm sorry Ben, she didn't,"

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have confessed my love to her so soon and on camera. What kind of a boyfriend does that?"

"Well, not many because not many boyfriends are kings," realizing she shouldn't have said that at this moment.

He started pacing around, "Where could she be?"

"She went back to the Isle of the Lost..." slowly getting quieter at the last few words as she saw the eyes of the person in front of her go wide, wider than before, "Ben where are you going?" as she watches him pick up a jacket and go to the door.

"I'm going to get Mal," he said as he went to exit the door before he felt a pull on his arm.

Evie looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm coming with you, so is Carlos and Jay," she stated as she dragged him the boy's room, "we also have to get you into better clothes,"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Just a bit too... charming," Even states as she opens the door to the boys' room, "coming in!"

Carlos and Jay both were battling in a game on the TV, not hearing them come in despite Evie's warning. She rolled her eyes as she went to the outlet and unplugged the wires.

Jay looked around frantically, "What! I was just beating you, did the power go out?"

"What's up guys,"

Carlos jumped down from where he was and stood in front of both of the intruders, "Oh hey Evie and Ben, I didn't see you come in,"

"Obviously," Evie rolled her eyes, "do you guys have any clothes that would fit Ben? Something that the people on the Isle would wear, leather more specifically,"

"Why?"

"I'll explain, we have to get going soon,"  
_______

They all watched as Ben came down from talking to Mal, as they see that he came alone, "Sorry, no luck,"

Evie's eye saddened, "Let me try," she pushed through the people in her way as she went up to where Mal was.

"Ben, I thought I told you to go-," she turned around and saw the blue-haired girl instead, "E.."

"Hey, Mal,"

There was a moment of silence of them staring at each other. Mal's face slowly matched Evie's, saddened and a bit hurt from being left alone. She stepped down from her spray paint and went closer to Evie.

Mal walked closer to her, "I didn't, I couldn't, Evie I just,"

"It's okay," Evie engulfed her in a tight hug, "I understand, well at least a bit,"

"How about we go on a walk,"

Evie nodded, "Sounds perfect," hooking her arms with Mal, they walked out the back way trying avoiding the people. The last thing they needed was their parents knowing they were back.

They walked a bit and Evie realized that Mal didn't want to go back to Auradon. She understood that she didn't appreciate the attention of the cameras and constantly being someone who she wasn't. By the end of their short walk down the allies of the Isle they met the door they walked out of a few minutes ago.

"How about we go in?" Mal suggested as she opened the door for the other girl. She just nodded in response and went inside. Both taking a seat on the couch, Evie taking her hand and putting it on Mal, intertwining their fingers.

Evie stared at their hands, "I'm going to miss you," she said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

Mal disconnect their hands bringing it up to Evie's face and brushed the hair out of her eyes, the other hand wiping the fallen tears away, "I will miss you too, but hey, you can always visit me,"

Evie chuckled, "You're right," her body turned over and faced Mal who was sitting on the couch, their eyes making contact as she leaned into the crook of her neck and resting there.

Mal's hand started to lightly brush through the blue hair, scratching Evie's back as she did it. The sound of soft snoring let her know the Evie fell asleep. A few hours passed of them sitting in that position until the girl who was already awake heard fast footsteps coming up and opening the door.

Carlos and Jay came in, "We lost Ben!" he looked up to see Mal shushing him, "Oh sorry Evie," he said just as loud as before while the taller boy slapped him on the back of his head.

Mal slapped her hand to her head, "You guys are honestly idiots, or at least you are Carlos," she looked down and saw Evie stirring awake to the loud noises, "Good morning E,"

"They are idiots aren't they," Evie chuckled.

Jay came and sat on the chair next to the couch they were resting on, "Did you not hear the part where he said that we lost Ben?"

"You what!" Mal sat up from her slump and wide-eyed both of the boys.

Carlos spoke up, "We don't exactly know where he went, all we know is that maybe just maybe that he might have gotten kidnapped by Uma,"

"I guess my resting time is over," Evie got up and pulled Mal up with her, "what are we waiting for? Let's go get the King of Auradon back!"  
____________

The girls walked back into their dorm room in Auradon, Evie took a glance at Mal, "You know M, I'm really happy that you came back to Auradon,"

"I know, I was going to miss you a lot, would you miss me?" Mal questioned, even though she was told the answer at least 5 times already.

Both the girls took a seat on a bed, "Want my honest answer?"

Mal looked up at Evie a bit worried, expecting a fast yes from her, "Yes, I do want your honest answer,"

"You know, the room was much cleaner even though you were gone for a day," a smirk slowly grew on Evie's lips.

Mal bumped shoulders softly, "I'm not that messy,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not," Mal argued right back at Evie who still had the same smirk as before, if not growing.

Evie laughed a little more, "I think Ben could easily vouch for me,"

Mal glared, "Let's see if he could vouch for this!" she jumped onto Evie and tickled her, unrestrained laughter bubbling out of Evie's mouth.

"No no! Mal I'm sorry!" she said between breathes as she saw Mal smiling and laughing with her even though she wasn't the one being tickled.

"Say you didn't mean it!"

"But I told you that I would never lie to you," Evie said as Mal only increased the pace she was tickling her at, poking and pinching her sides.

Evie managed to push Mal off of her as she ran across the bedroom to the opposite side of the purple-haired girl, "Oh you're so done for!" she chased Evie around the room who was running at an incredible pace for someone in high heels.

"Sorry you guys, am I interrupting something?"

Both of the girls looked up and saw the Ben standing in the doorway, them not being able to hear the door open within the laughs that they were yelling out.

Mal looked up, "Sorry Ben," she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "do you need something?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, maybe go outside and just talk," Ben softly laughed to himself, "I finally have time away from meetings,"

"It's fine with me, I have time," she turned her head and faced Evie, "is it fine if I go?"

Evie glanced and grinned, "No problem, I have to hang out with Doug soon too, he's been texting me none stop since I told him I went back to the Isle,"

Ben looked away from Mal for a second and made his eyes look at Evie, "Thanks for letting me take her away from you, I hope you have fun with Doug," he turned around and gripped his hands with Mals opening the door for Mal.

"Wait, Ben," Evie said staring right at him.

"Yes?"

"Mal is messy, isn't she?" at this statement Mal peeked her head through the door, glaring at Evie but only with a kind smile.

"Yes, I suppose," Ben said as he laughed along with Evie.

"I hate you E," she said with no malice in her voice.

Firing right back, "No you don't,"

Her eyes softened as she left and whispered, "No I don't,"  
____________

Hand in hand, the couple walked outside swinging their arms with their steps. Ben looked over at Mal, "I'm sorry to bring this up again but, why did you leave?"

The girl looked up at him, "So many reasons honestly," Ben looked up at her questionably, nodding his head for her to continue, "the popularity, the rumors, everyone knowing everything about me, the emotions, and having to change who I am so I could fit your perfect 'future Queen' figure,"

Ben stopped walked and pulled Mal's hand and looked at her, "I'm sorry you feel like that, or I started to make you feel like that. Mal I'm dating you before I truly love you, don't you love me?"

She looked shocked that he confessed, "Why?" Is the only thing she was able to get out of her mouth.

He grabbed both of her hands in his, "Because you are such a figure for other kids in my kingdom and the people are the Isle of the Lost," he looked down at their feet then looked back up, "don't you see? You chose to be good and now you forever will be good, you don't want to be evil again and I'm so proud of you!"

Mal looked up at him, "No, don't you see? I miss being evil and being allowed to do whatever I want to do whenever I want. This is why I feel like I have to change myself to match the description!"

"Mal if you just could calm-"

"No I won't calm down, I feel so stuck and trapped being your girlfriend while you are the king, you have this figure and I don't think I could ever match it," Mal said while letting go of his hands.

"It's okay Mal, we can get through our problem together, but please just calm down, if we yell at each other it will help nothing," he saw Mal close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"You're right Ben, I'm sorry," she hugged him and they continued walking.  
_______________

Evie had herself sat in the corner of the room with the sewing machine, working on her latest outfit request which was a dress from multiple girls from the kingdom.

"Can I come in?" she brought her attention to the door when she heard Doug say that.

"It's unlocked,"

Doug came over with his hands full of the fabric she requests and his foot pushing a cart full of accessories, "Here you go, um Evie?"

Evie looked up from her sewing machine, "Yes?"

He fiddled with the pen in his hand, "Why do you like me?"

She looked at him confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're so out of my league, why would you like a boy like me? You could practically have anyone in the world,"

"Many reasons Doug," Evie said as she looked at him.

"It's just that, I like you so much Evie, I just-" he paused.

"You just?"

"Have you cheated on me?" he genuinely asked her while staring right past her, refusing to look at her.

"No, I haven't," Evie huffed, "why would you think that?"

"You're so out of my league, that's why Evie!"

Evie slapped her head with her hand, but she forgot she had a pin cushion on her hand which consisted of pins and needles which poked the side of her head, "Ah!" she helped and dragged in down, just created a larger scratch on her forehead.

"Evie are you okay!" Doug quickly ran to her side to look at blood starting to seep through her skin,"

"Doug I'm fine, this isn't the first time that this has happened," she lied right to his face, she's never been stupid enough to poke her head, ruining her beauty.

"You're not fine, let us go to the nurse,"

"It's a scratch," Evie slowly getting more annoyed and embarrassed by the mistake she made, her mother would kill her if she was here.

"Please just let me-"

"Doug please leave," she looked at him while a little bit of blood started to drizzle,

"Evie-"

With a warning bearing in her voice she said it again, "Leave Doug!"

"Whatever you want Evie," he dropped the cloth he was holding onto the nearest bed, "see you later Evie," he walked out of the door.

She just stared at herself in the mirror that hung on the side of her desk that had the sewing machine on. Blood was dripping, she follow the drip and realized that it got all over the dress she was just finishing up, it was supposed to be done within the next couple days. All she could was a get while towel and press it against her forehead, a clear salty liquid started to fall from her eyes as she looked at the dress he messed up.

She just sat there for the next few minutes, hoping the blood would stop, but it just kept turning the towel redder by the minute, maybe the cut was deeper then she expected. Her thoughts were brought out by the door opening once more.

Mal walked inside the room with a smile on her face, "Evie the date was so amazing!" she took a closer look at Evie and realize there was a towel on her head and puffy eyes, "what happened? Did Doug make you cry?" her blood started boiling just with the thought.

"No, no of course not. I'm just, I'm a mess M. I can't even make a dress without a mistake," she cried more.

Mal slowly walked closer to Evie, dropping her items on the ground with her jacket as well, "What's with the red towel?"

"It is a white towel originally," she looked up and say Mal's eyes go wide.

"Lets go get you fixed up," Mal didn't question her in a broken state, she took Evie's hand a dragged her to the bathroom, "for the record, you're never a mess, you are beautiful even in a crying state, even with a bloody towel on your head," she said, earning herself a chuckle from the upset girl.


End file.
